


Goddess of the Corn

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Corn Smut, F/M, Smut, corn porn, graphic depiction of starch, magical sex, vegetable kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian Gold has a bit of car trouble on his lone road trip and seeks motor assistance in the small town of Storybrooke, Kansas. Storybrooke is a quaint town very eager to help the antiques dealer and even more eager to get him involved with the Annual Corn Festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddess of the Corn

**Author's Note:**

> Holy corn! This took forever to write, but here it finally is. I hope I was able to write a good story inspired by the ladies of rumbellecon. I wasn't able to do a Children of the Corn!AU, but this story kinda has the campy horror that was suggested in that infamous car ride to Steveston. (There is no blood or gore in this story, I promise.) I hope everyone enjoys and please let me know what you think. Thank to ripperblackstaff and ivy-and-laurel for all of your help and putting up with my shit as I wrote this.

##  _Part One: Meet Adrian Gold_

The road is clear as Adrian Gold turns off the Kansas interstate of I-70, and onto a dirt and gravel road. He searches for a place to stop, as his black 1987 Cadillac Deville begins to overheat under the dry Kansas sun. "Oh no... No no no," he grips, hitting his fist against the wheel. "I bought you new three years ago and you're doing this to me now." He picks up the map sitting in the passenger's seat and glances over it while he continues to drive. Not a very bright idea for the lonely Scotsmen. He finds on the map that the nearest town is five miles away. And just as he lifts his head to look back onto the road, the three year old Cadillac collides into a light post. Adrian's body propels forward, as the map flies out of his hand, and he's caught by the safety of his seat belt. "Ugh," he slowly opens his eyes, rubbing the dust from the road out of them, then picks up his mahogany colored wide square framed glasses from his lap and rests them back on his face. Checks himself in the rear-view mirror, finding no blood or scratches, and opens the door to step out of the car to assist the outside damage.

Adrian stumbles stepping out of the car, still a little dazed by the collision. He dusts the dirt off of his black and white checkered shirt, and makes his way to the front of the vehicle. Adrian Gold isn't a mechanically savvy man and the car in front of him just looks smashed like a wadded up sheet of paper. He sighs, combing his right hand through the locks of his silvery shoulder length hair and slowly lurches back to the driver's seat.

Dark storm clouds suddenly ascend in the horizon, as he tries to start the car, with no luck, and steams with anger over his stupidity. "You know better than to get distracted while driving. You're such a huge idiot," he says harshly to himself and sits back in the crimson leather seat. He stares up at the roof, trying to think of a way to get out of this situation and the only choice he has is to walk. Adrian turns onto his knees in the leather seat and searches the back for the map. He finds it on the floor, snatching it up quickly, and falls back on his ass in the drivers seat. The last thing he needs is his communications device, so he takes out his black Nokia PT612 from the glove compartment. He rolls up the car window and sets out for the five mile walk, through the approaching rain, to the nearest town. 

Adrian treads the dirt road surrounded by miles upon miles of corn fields. The sinister sky's flicker with lightning, crashes with heavy thunder, but without a single drop of rain. He walks as fast as he can, desperately trying to get reception on his modern day cellular phone, but with no avail. The thick clouds are making it impossible.

An hour after crashing the car into the light post, Adrian crosses the line into the town of Storybrooke, Kansas.

 

\-----

 

Main Street Storybrooke appears to be a quaint little Midwestern town. There's a large banner over the street which reads Annual Corn Festival, buildings, such as a clock tower in the middle of town, are decorated festively for the upcoming event and the people are active, despite the gloomy weather.

All eyes are on Adrian Gold as he marches down the sidewalk, passing by the busy townspeople. He stops a man outside the pharmacy, washing the windows, to get directions to the nearest phone. "Hey you," Adrian stuffs his bulky phone into the back pocket of his jeans.

The man turns around and sneezes. "Achoo!" Wiping his nose. "Oh... Ooohh..." He steps back with widen eyes.

Adrian finds the man's reaction rather odd. It's as if he's seen a ghost.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He straightens his posture.

"Where can I find a phone? My car crashed five miles outside of town. I need to call someone to pick it up."

"Oh, ummm..." The man hesitates, gazing around at the people, staring back at him.

Adrian looks around at the nosy people as well, no one seems to mind their own fucking business.

"There's a diner one block over at the end of the street," the man says eventually.

"Okay. Well, thanks," Adrian extends his right hand to shake the man's, but the man quickly picks up his wash bucket. "Okay?" He takes back his hand and glares at the man puzzled. "By the way, washing those windows is a bit redundant it's about to rain."

"No it isn't," the man sneezes and rushes into the pharmacy.

Adrian grumbles and continues his walk, thinking how a man living in Kansas can't tell a tornado storm when it's brewing right in front of him.

Thunder booms and Adrian nearly jumps out of his skin, picking up speed to seek safely from the brutal weather. When he arrives at the restaurant, he hustles inside and is greeted unexpectedly.

"Welcome to Storybrooke," a woman with hair as black as a raven's feathers speaks. "I'm Regina Mills, the mayor of this fine city." She offers him her hand.

Adrian is taken aback by the woman's welcome. No one knew he was coming here and he isn't a guest worthy of a greeting from the mayor. Then it suddenly comes back to him, the guy at the pharmacy must have said something about him coming. This town is probably very wary of outsiders, which could be the reason why everyone keeps gawking at him. Adrian wipes his sweaty palm on the side of his jeans and takes the lady's hand into his own. "Madam Mayor." Public officials are the last thing he needs. "I'm Adrian Gold." She is the mayor of the city, must be polite.

"What brings you to our lovely little town?"

Here it is, the scrutinizing questions. This woman doesn't waste any time. "Well, actually, I didn't even know this place was here until I crashed my car." He observes the leather and chrome clad 50's style diner. This place is screaming small town middle America.

"Oh, you crashed your car? That's unfortunate." She doesn't seem very surprised or even concerned. "So why were you out on the road?" She folds her hands behind her back.

"Umm..." He pauses for a moment. Seriously, these people are really nosy. "I... Umm..." Adrian pushes the glasses back onto his face and decides to tell the truth. Maybe she will leave him alone to make his phone call. "I'm driving up to the antiques convention in Kansas City. I'm a bit of a collector and I own my own shop."

"Oh, an antiques collector. How exciting."

Now he's thinking that he has said too much. It's time to get to the point of why he's in the diner. The convention starts in two days and he really wants to be there. "Excuse me Madam Mayor. I must make a phone call to get my car fixed. I don't care about the body work, I just need to get it running again."

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I keeping you?"

"Well... Yes," he answers honestly.

"I'll just get out of your way." She takes a step to the left.

"Thank you, ma'am," he says with a smile and makes his way to the counter. The old lady in front of the cash register stares blankly at Adrian and her cold glare sends shivers down his spine. "Good evening, ma'am." He manages to crack a smile, even though he's a bit creeped.

"What can I get for ya?" The old lady speaks.

"I've been inform that I could make a phone call here. I was hoping you could help me with that and I'll need take a look at a local phone book."

She pulls out a thick yellow book from under the counter. "Well, here's the phone book." Slams it down in front of him.

Adrian jumps back a bit. These people aren't only nosy, but also rude. "May I get a phone, ma'am?" He tries not to return her rudeness with a backlash of his own.

"You can't."

"And why can't I?"

"Because the phone isn't working. The whole town is out."

"Wait, what?" This is unbelievable. "The guy at the pharmacy said I can make a call."

"Well he lied."

"Why would he lie?"

"I don't know, people always lie."

"Ugh!" Adrian grumbles, things are not going his way once again. He takes the cellular phone from his back pocket and shifts through the phone book, finding the number to the Storybrooke motor shop. He cuts his eyes up at the old lady while he dials the number on the phone, determined to get his car fixed, but he still has no reception. "Damnit!" He crashes the phone down on the book.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Gold?" Mayor Mills slithers up behind him.

"Wh-what?" He quickly turns to her, nearly scared shitless. What the hell is she doing listening in on his conversation? "No, no I'm fine."

"I am the mayor, maybe I could do something to help. Helping is in my job description."

"Can you do anything about the phones working?"

"No... I don't have that kind of power. For that you'll have to wait for the storm to clear."

"Great," he huffs. "That's just what I thought." Adrian tears out the motor page from the phone book, shoves his phone back into his pocket, and head to the exit. If he can't call them, then he's gonna go to them.

"Just a second, Mr. Gold." The mayor follows behind.

He stops in his tracks and his shoulders slump forward. _"What know?"_ He thought, but didn't say.

"I don't know what good it's going to do you to go out to that motor shop."

He faces the mayor. "I can think of several reasons why it would be good for me."

"You don't understand, Mr. Gold."

"Please explain, Dearie," he says, almost growling through his uneven teeth.

"The only mechanic in town is sick, he's been sick for weeks. Terrible, terrible illness."

 _"What the hell?!"_ Once again he thought, but didn't say.

This whole time, this entire fucking time she knew he needed a mechanic, but she jerked him around. Some helpful mayor.

Adrian takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes. This situation is unreal.

"I'll tell you what, Mr. Gold. You seem to be having a rough day. How about you let our little town take care of you."

_"What is she getting at?"_

"We can tow your car into town and when the mechanic is feeling well, I'll personally make sure that he works on your car first."

He puts the glasses back into his face, can't see a thing without them. "That's very kind of you, ma'am, but I can't stay. I need to get back on the road."

"I don't think you have much choice Mr. Gold. You surely can't walk to Kansas City." She places her hand on his back. "There's a nice little Bed & Breakfast just a few blocks away and I can give you a lift. You can stay there as my guest."  

"Oh, no thank you, ma'am. I have money, I can pay."

"Don't be silly, Mr. Gold. My town has greatly inconvenienced you, let us help you." She leads him out of the diner door, patting him on the back. "The Corn Festival starts tomorrow. I'm sure you'll be able to find a great distraction from your unfortunate predicament

 

\-----

 

As Adrian Gold tries to live through the short and grievous ride to the B&B, Mayor Mills talks passionately about the town and it's deep roots in corn farming. She tells the history of the corn fest and how every year the God and Goddess of the corn are crown to be involved in the planting of the first corn seeds of the new harvest year. Adrian, does a lot of nodding his head, trying to appear intrigued, but as far as he's concerned, all of this talk of corn can be shucked out the fucking window. Corn is a boring ass vegetable.

The storm still hovers over the town with no moisture in the air or any droplets of rain, just a lot of thunder and lightning. They finally arrive at the Storybrooke Bed & Breakfast and Adrian quickly steps out of the car. He thinks the mayor is a kind enough lady, but she can talk someone's ear off about corn. Literally.

"I'm going to go in and talk to the owner for a moment. Can you wait out here?" She asks, shutting the door on her new year model Mercedes-Benz.

"But it's about to rain."

"No it isn't," she says nonchalantly and heads into the building.

 _"What is wrong with these people in thinking that it's not going to rain?"_ Adrian thinks to himself, but he dare not say it out loud. Some nosy soul could be lurking around, watching his every move just to rat him out to the mayor. She did say something about the people being protective of the town. But just look at those chilling clouds, everything about them screams life threatening thunderstorm. He should be taking cover, not waiting outside for the Mayor of Cornville to return. In fact, Adrian quickly takes his seat back in the car.

Moments later, Mayor Mills returns to the car and opens the door to the passengers side. "After you."

"Thank you." He stands out of the car.

"I have everything arranged for you. You'll be staying here, as my guest, and I've also arranged for your car to be brought into town tomorrow morning. The owner of the B&B drives the tow truck."

"Well that's convenient."

"Yes it is, Mr. Gold." She shuts the car door. "Yes it is."

They walk inside the country style B&B. The walls are covered in flower wallpaper, every table has a corn themed centerpiece on it and behind the desk there's a dried corn-husk reef hanging on the wall. Adrian knows that he's in the middle of Kansas, but he's never been in such a country American place in his life.  

The mayor introduces Adrian to the owner, then she takes her leave. Saying something about getting the town all ready for the blessing that has recently been bestowed upon them. Whatever that's supposed to mean, Adrian wasn't really paying much attention.

The B&B owner shows Adrian to his room and it's just as country American as the rest of the place. The owner informs Adrian that he will be serving dinner in an hour, hands him a fresh pair of cornflower blue pajamas and says he'll collect the dirty clothing when he comes back with dinner.

Adrian thanks the man and closes the door, then takes a seat at the edge of the bed. "This is exactly the kind of thing that would happen to me," he says to himself and lays back in the bed. "Ugh," he sighs out, rubbing his eyes from underneath the lenses of his glasses. This day has been something else. He straightens the square framed specks, turns his head to the nightstand and there's a phone resting on the table.

Thank the Bed & Breakfast Gods, he has been saved.

He quickly sits up and picks up the phone, not giving a shit about what he's been told. Now he can see for himself. He places the phone to his ear and there's no dial tone, hangs up and tries again, but still nothing. He groans, shoving the phone to the floor. This is infuriating.

All he wants to do is go to a goddamn antiques convention. That he's waited for all year. And to buy the criss dagger he's been drooling all over in the brochure they sent to him in the mail. That's all he wants to do. Fuck.

Adrian takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes again, rasping his hand across his hair. Through his blurry vision, he faintly notices something about the phone he tossed onto the floor. Instantly puts his second eyes back into his face and just as he suspected, the cord is missing from the phone. (Now, he isn't sure if he should be upset or if this is just a strange coincidence, but that does look like some suspicious shit.) Adrian places the phone back on the table and sees a phone jack behind the nightstand. (Again, he isn't sure what to think of all this.) He's going to ask the B&B owner about it once he lays eyes on him. Something smells corny.

Tired and completely over this bizarre day, Adrian Gold decides to take a shower.

Stepping out of the shower, dressed in pajamas that swallows him whole, and drying his hair on a bright yellow towel, Adrian answers the knock on the room door.

"I brought up your supper, hot and fresh from the oven," the B&B owner carries a silver dome tray into the room.

"Thank you." He follows behind the man. "I have a question."

"Sure. What's on your mind, sir?" The man places the tray on one of the nightstands.

"There's a phone in this room, but no cord. How am I supposed to make a call?"

"Well." He slowly back up to the door. "All phone calls are made at the front desk," he speaks swiftly. "And when the lines are back you can make a call there."

"So what's the point of having a phone in the room?"

He quickly gathers up the dirty clothing by the door. "Ambiance," he mutters and instantly leaves.

 _"Ambiance? Really?"_ Adrian thought. "What the fuck?" Slips from his lips. He tosses the towel in the corner of the room and sits on the bed next to the food tray.

Under the dome, Adrian finds a fresh dinner of corn casserole, corn bread, sweet corn pudding and a bottle of corn beer to drink. Now he doesn't know whether to laugh or drop dead of hunger. He's never missed a Scottish pie so much in his life. After a moment of staring at his corn laced dinner, he sighs, turns on the television and dives into his supper.

 

\-----

 

Several blocks away from the Storybrooke B&B, the town hall is in a frenzy.

"She's coming tomorrow!" A blond man in a white doctors coat stands up and speaks. "We shouldn't be wasting time here. We all have to prepare, come together, and choose."

"Calm down Dr. Whale." Mayor Mills interjects and hits a gavel on the podium. "Everyone please! Calm down!"

The ruckus in the room starts to fade and everyone's attention is on the mayor.

"Now, we all know what's going to happen tomorrow and we've all been walking on pins and needles about it."

"You're damn right, mayor!" A fired haired lady yells and a small group of townspeople stands up with her. This crowd is feisty.

"Zelena, please. Please just sit down." The mayor waits for everyone to calm again. "Thanks to a tip from the pharmacist, the quick actions of me and few others, we now have a solution to our little dilemma. And it just walk into town today."

The room is all of a sudden dead silent, you could hear a fly buzzing through the air.

"Now that I have your attention." She smirks, resting her hands on her hips. "Let me introduce you all to Adrian Gold."

 

##  _Part Two: Crowned_

Thunder booms and Adrian is violently awaken from his sleep. He looks out the window and the clouds are just as menacing as they were when he dozed off. Now he isn't sure if he's still living the same terrifying day or if he crossed over to the next. He crawls out of bed, places his glasses on his face and looks down at the streets of Storybrooke. The corn festival seems to be in full swing right outside the doors of the B&B. "Yep," he sighs. "It's the next day." He waddles off to the bathroom for a piss.

After changing into the clothes the Bed & Breakfast owner washed, Adrian steps out of his room, politely refuses the breakfast of stone ground corn grits and hot corn skillet cakes, and walks out of the building, still determined on getting his car fixed. There's only one more day before the antiques convention and he still thinks he can make it if he can get the car fixed today. Adrian's mission; find a fucking mechanic.

Outside there are dozens of corn themed games set up in the street. Bobbing for corn, pin the husk on the corn cob, the quickest shucker and many many more to keep a corn enthusiast occupied. Adrian tries to fly under the radar and get to the motor shop to see if his car has arrived, but being the newest face in town it's kinda hard not to get noticed.

"Mr. Gold?"

Adrian stops walking and holds back the shutter tingling at the core of his spine. He knows that voice all too well now.

"Mr. Gold?"

He instantly turns to the mayor when she screeches his name again. Well, she didn't really screech, but it sounded like she did in Adrian's ears. "Mayor Mills." He forces a smile.

"How was your stay at the B&B?"

"It was nice. The hospitality in this town is impeccable."

"That's really great to hear, Mr. Gold, and thank you. We really try to take care of every visitor here."

"I imagine you do, Dearie." He nods, pushing the wide glasses up on his nose.

"If you're not busy, I would love to show you around the festival and fill you in on more info on our little historic town."

"Oh." He rather chew on cardboard. "That sounds lovely," he lies. "But I missed the service of breakfast this morning and I was heading down to the diner to get some."

"That sounds amazing. I'll join you, I'll even pay."

"Mayor Mills, isn't it important for you to be here on the first day of the festival?" He had to think of something quickly to try to get her off his back.

"Well, yes it is, but you..."

"How about I meet up with you later this afternoon?" He interrupts her. God, he can't take a shit without this woman breathing down his neck. "You can tell me all about the festival and the corn... And... The corn..." He knows he said corn twice, but he has no clue what else she'd talk about.

"Alright." She smiles brightly. "This afternoon is better for me anyways."

 _"You're damn straight it's better, 'cause if things go my way, I'll be driving outta here."_ He thought, but would never say out loud. "Great," he finally replies as lightning flickers above them. "I do have a question Mayor Mills."

"Go ahead and ask. You can ask me anything Mr. Gold."

"What's with this weather? There's thunder, lightning and the sky is full of clouds, but it never rained. It's the strangest weather I've ever seen."

"It is?"

"Yes." He tries not to get antsy with her. How can she and everyone else in this town not think it's odd? "I lived in Scotland most of my life and I know rain weather. This..." He points up to the sky. "...Is rain weather."

"So it is." Another smile stretches across her face. "You have a good morning, Mr. Gold." She turns away and walks out into the crowd of people in the street.

Adrian rolls his eyes and turns back onto his course to the motor shop, but in his haste of getting as far away from the mayor as he can, he accidentally bumps into a little boy. "I'm so sorry."

The auburn haired, cinnamon eyed child looks up to Adrian, drops something on the pavement and scurries away.

"Hey kid!" He shouts, but the boy never looks back. He then picks up the folded paper the child dropped and opens it. 

 

 

> _Things are not what they seem. H. Mills._
> 
>  

This is surely the last thing Adrian needs. A cryptic message from the Spawn of Corn. "Huh," he huffs to himself and wads up the note  tossing it into one of the corn cob filled trash cans, then continues on his mission.

 

\-----

 

With the address on the page from the phone book, Adrian finds the Storybrooke motor shop. It appears to be closed, but he checks the windows anyway. The car must be inside. Adrian isn't the tallest of men, so he finds a crate on the side of the building and peeks inside by standing on top of it and he can't believe his four eyes. The car is not inside. "Dammit!" His voice echos and his face turns the color of blood. Clamps his hands into fists, jumps down from the crate and kicks it. Now he has a feeling that these people are fucking with him. Adrian storms down the street in a search to find the Madam Mayor to give her a lashing of words.

 

\-----

 

"Mayor Mills!" He roars down Main Street looking at every face that he passes. The Scot has reached his absolute limit. "Mayor Mills!" Everyone clears out of his way, they don't want to get burned by his fury. "Regina," he shouts. This man has no shame. He fights his way through the crowd and up to the small stage in front of the Storybrooke clock tower, which is also the library, finding the mayor standing on stage. "I need to talk to you," his voice is thick with rage.

"You're just in time, Mr. Gold." She steps down from the strange.

"In time for what?"

"A very special ceremony." She takes his hand.

He snatches his hand away and straightens the glasses on his face. "I don't care what corny ceremony you people have planned. I just want my car so I can get away from this corn infested place to enjoy myself among beautiful antiques," Adrian snaps. "Is that too much to ask? But you!" He digs his index finger into her right shoulder. "You've been lying to me this whole damn time."

The eyes of the entire town are on Adrian and the mayor. They all watch with bated breath.

"It's not too much to ask," she replies taking his hand again. "And I'm sorry if you think you've been fucked over, but I promised you haven't." Her voice is smooth and calm. "Today is your lucky day, Mr. Gold." She tries to lead him up to the stage.

"Don't touch me mayor." He takes his hand back again. "I'm getting outta here even if I have to walk." He turns away and starts leaving from the way he came in.

"But you can't go Mr. Gold."

"Just you watch me!" He bowls through the crowd.  

"You have been chosen," Mayor Mills speaks into the microphone on stage. "You are this year's Corn God."

As soon as those words leave the mayor's lips, three of the townspeople in Adrian's proximity lift the 158 pound Scotsmen above their heads and carry him up to the stage.

He has no clue as to what the hell is  happening and he doesn't like it. The tables have instantly turned on him. "Put me down!" He demands, kicking his legs, but the people continue on their path.

A man with one hand wearing a black leather jacket removes a tarp from an object on stage, revealing two corn-stock thrones. The people rest Adrian Gold in the smaller of the two thrones and place a corn crown on his head.

"You people are insane!" This is the most bizarre experience of Adrian's life. He tears the corn crown off of his head and smashes it down on stage.

And in that moment, the wind ferociously picks up and thunder explodes across the town, shaking the ground beneath their feet. Time stands still as blinding flickers of lightning flash in the sky and the day suddenly turns to night. The city of Storybrooke now stands pitch-black and muted.

Everyone knows what's happening in this instant, everyone but Adrian Gold.

Light slowly returns to the town and everyone's eyes adjust from the dazzling luminous display. And next to Adrian, the larger throne is graced with the presence of its possessor.

"The Goddess," the townspeople speak in unison and bow before the stage.

The being in the large corn throne ascended from beyond the atmosphere, making her journey on a bolt of lightning. She sits in her royal throne, with the perfect posture, gazing down upon her worshipers. With her artfully styled dark bronze curls, deep ultramarine eyes, skin as fair as the purest pearls and wearing a draped dress that shimmers like the sun, she is the most beautiful creation in town.

 _"Where the fuck did she come from?"_ Adrian thought. "Where the fuck did she come from?!" Adrian shrieks, jumping up from his seat.

Two men hop up from their kneeling position and manhandle Adrian back into his throne.

"You do not speak that way in front of our Goddess," Mayor Mills says as she stands to her feet.

"Is he not the chosen?" The shimmering Goddess speaks.

Adrian stops fighting the instant he hears her voice. It's unlike anything he's ever heard, bright and airy.

"Yes, Your Grace, he is," the mayor respectfully answers, lowering her head.

"Then you do not speak to my King that way," the Goddess strictly commands, standing to her bare feet and turns to the men handling Adrian. "And you do not touch him," her voice echos. With a wave of her hand, glimmering golden magic sweeps across the two men, knocking them off the strange. She then faces Adrian and offers him her hand.

He sits in the throne, cradling his legs and shivers like a leaf. Never expecting his day to end up like this.

"Have they told you nothing?"

Adrian glances up at the Goddess, her eyes are bluer than any ocean he has seen and her skin sparkles like crystals. He isn't sure why, maybe captivated by her beauty, shakes his head no to answer her question.

"Then we must talk, my King." She grazes the back of her left hand gently across his cheek and a golden mist surrounds them both. When the haze clears, the God and Goddess of the corn have vanished.

 

##  _Part Three: The Goddess_

Adrian Gold opens his eyes, finding himself alone in a wide open patch in the middle of a corn field. He picks himself up and swiftly turns, observing his surrounding. It's the middle of the afternoon, but the sun is not in sight. There's a clear night sky above him with billions of twinkling stars casting overhead. Adrian thinks it's the most beautiful sky he has ever seen, but this is unnatural. He should be getting kissed by the rays of the sun.

"Do you like what I've made for you, my King?"

Adrian hears these words whispered into his left ear, but when he turns to see who spoke them, no one is there.

"It's beautiful, is it not?"

He heard, spoken into his right ear. "Please, show yourself," he pleads.

"Of course." A golden puff of smoke appears, shaping itself into the silhouette of a woman. The mist clears and it reveals the Goddess with a more human appearance. She still wears the shimmering golden dress but her skin no longer sparkles and now has a light tanned complexion. "Is this better for you?" Her voice has lost its airiness and she now speaks with a more earthly accent.

"Yes, that's better."

"Good." She takes his shivering hand.

"What do you want from me? What are you?" He asks almost frantic.

"You're not one of them, are you?"

"One of what?... One of them?... The people from the town?... No, I am not one of them." He freaks out, snatching his hand away.

"You are new!" Her eyes glisten with amazement and she slowly treads round him, gazing over him. She stops behind him and pokes the plumb cheek filling his jeans with her index finger.

"Hey! Stop that!" He swiftly circles to her.

"You. Are. New." She pokes his belly.

"I said stop it!"

"What are these?" She takes off his glasses and studies them.

"Hey! Hey! I need those!" He blindly reaches out in front of himself, grasping at air. "I need those. Give them back to me."

She steps back when he gets close to taking them. "What are they?" She places them on her face.

"They're my glasses and I can't see without them."

"Glasses?"

"Yes!"

"I've never had one with glasses."

He steps forward, following the sound of her voice. He takes hold of the blurry object in front of him and he thinks he has her shoulders. "Please, give them back." Squeezes her shoulders tightly.

"Okay." With a snap of her fingers, the glasses are snugly back on his face.

He let's go of her and stumbles back, heart beating out of his chest. What the hell is going on here? This being, this magical being is standing right in front of him and she wants something from him, but what? "You said we needed to talk." 

"Yes I did." She paces around him, scanning his body with her eyes.

"Then... Then talk, Dearie." He mirrors her movements.

"What would you like me to talk about, my King?"

"I am not a King." He stops following her.

"But you are." She magically removes the silver locks out of his face. "You are mine and that makes you my King."

"I am not your's, I am not anyone's."

"You are mine." Points to herself. "They gave you to me."

"Why? Why did they gave me to you?"

"So that we can give them what they want." She flourishes her hand, presenting the corn around them. "The harvest."

Adrian collapses to his knees, breathing deeply, and absorbs what has happened to him. He's been played like a pawn in a game.  

"Do not be upset, my King. It is a great honor to be chosen." She kneels down to his level.

"You really are what I think you are." He lowers his head.

She places her hand under his chin and slowly lifts his face to her. "What is it that you think I am?"

"You are a God."

"Yes, I am."

"Am I one too?"

"You are human and you will remain so."

There's something about the Goddess that makes Adrian let his guard down. It could be her stunning appearance, it could be an enchantment she has placed upon him, but he doesn't know. All he does know is that he wants to learn more. "What is your name?"

"My name can not be spoken in any earth language, but I have been called beautiful for centuries. So I have taken on the name, Belle."

"Belle," his voice is low and breathy. Her name makes his heart skip a beat.

"And what do they call you?"

"I am Adrian Gold."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful human." She offers him her hand.

He gazes into her eyes and he can see the lifetimes in them. Centuries and centuries of never ending time. He takes her hand and she magically lifts him to his feet. "Why do you need me? You can make corn grow on your own."

"I can not. The ritual requires two. We bless the harvest, insures that it grows and that it grows strong."

Adrian notices that he's still holding her hand, but he doesn't let it go. Her skin is so soft. "They get the harvest with the never ending corn. What do you get?"

"I get their love, worship and you."

"What do I get?"

"You get me."

The more time Adrian spends with the Goddess, the more he feels comfortable in her presence. Is this what she does to people?

"Come, my King, we must get started."

"Started on what?"

"The ritual."

 

##  _Part Four: Ritual Acts_

The Goddess picks a fresh ear of corn from its stock and tosses it to Adrian.

He tries to catch it, but it slips from his fingers. "What's this for?" He picks up the corn.

"It's for us to use." She picks another ear. "Do you like that one?"

He glances down at the corn in his hand. It's just an ordinary ear of unshucked corn. What is there to like or not like about it? "Umm... Yes, I like this one."

"Excellent, A-dri-an." She says his name for the first time, emphasizing every syllable. She paces towards him, looking down at the ear in her hands, smiling the entire time.

"What are we going to do with them?"

"We have to use them."

"For what? You haven't told me anything about this ritual."

"Because doing it is more exciting than talking about it." She takes the corn from him and peels back it's thick husk, uncovering an ear of corn that looks to be made of vegetal multicolored precious pearls.

Adrian marvels at the sight of the kernels, they appear to be glowing under the light of the stars. He's never seen corn with such a kaleidoscope of colors. "What are we doing with them, Belle?"

She presses her body against him, slipping the corn into the front pocket of his jeans. "Let me show you, my King," she whispers and presses her lips to his.

"Mmm," he hums, closing his eyes. Her lips are so cold, but they quickly warm. His lips haven't touched another's in years and they begin to tingle against hers. The sensation is magnificent and he wants more, but he suddenly breaks away from her. "Belle," he sighs out heavily, savoring the taste of her lips.

"Yes, Adrian?"

"Are we about to do what I'm thinking?"

"And what is it that you're thinking?" She runs the other ear of corn down the buttons of his black and white checkered shirt.

"That we're going to have sex."

Her eyes fill with a lustrous gleam. "We are," she groans through her teeth and pushes him down into the soft green grass underneath them.

"Belle... I..."

"Shhh." She disappears and instantly reappears on top of him, stripped bare.

"But Belle." He blushes from the sight of her luscious skin on top of him. "Shouldn't we get to know each other first."

"The ritual does not require that." She buries her face in his neck.

"I figured that much." He gently pulls her away. "But I kinda require it."

"Adrian, we do not have to divulge in petty things."

"It's not petty. I just want to know something about you. That's all. Don't you want to know something about me?"

The Goddess has never had a King that wanted to talk. "Okay." She sits up on his lap. "What would you like to know?"

"I... I... I don't know." He's a little distracted by her beauty. "Tell me anything. It doesn't matter."

Her eyes widen and gleam with great interest. "I like corn." She leans back into him and she's stop by his hands on her shoulders.

"I know that much, Dearie, tell me something else."

She sits back up and takes a moment to think. She can't believe he's serious. He is unlike any King. "I... Umm... I like books."

"You like to read?"

She cuts her eyes to the lift and scrunches her lips into a half smile. The goddess is thinking once again. Why would he want to know anything about her? "Yes," she answers eventually.

"Well that's good. I like to read too. I have a large collection of books back home. Some of them are even antiques. Do you like antiques too?"

"I am. An antique."

"I suppose that's true," Adrian chuckles. "You can be funny, Belle."

"I am funny?" She stares back at him with confusion painted on her features.

"Yes, I think you are."

"Good." She quickly holds his hands down against the ground, taking back control. All of this talking really isn't part of the ritual. "Do not be afraid, my King," her cold breath whispers upon his lips. "You will enjoy yourself. You will be lost in ecstasy." She kisses him intently. "I promise." Presses her lips to him again, gently slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Adrian fights off any urges telling him to stop and melds into her embrace. When she let's go of him, he wraps his arms around her. His hands glides down her silky skin and they stop at the small of her back. Her taste is enchanting and he consumes it all, greedily stealing away her breath. He can't get enough, the Goddess is intoxicating and he doesn't know why, but he loves it.

She sits up, straddling her legs around him, removing the shucked corn from his pocket. Slowly gyrates her hips, creating friction in his jeans. She need to feel him, all of him.

"Uhh..." He breaths, gazing up at her body. Having never seen such a flawless pair of breasts in his life. He lifts his right hand, gently cups her and the breast fits perfectly in his palm. It's like they were made just for him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" She caresses the ear of corn across his cheek.

"Yes." His hips involuntarily buck forward, as he pinches at her pink pebbled nipple. "Are you enjoying yourself too?"

"Of course." She smiles down at him, sliding the corn down the buttons of his shirt again.

"Good, 'cause I think I really like you, Belle."

"What?" What is he getting at?

"You seem like you're a good person. Genuine, at least."

She gazes at him intrigued by him, but this should not be happening. "We should not talk, Adrian."

"Why not?"

"The ritual does not require it."  

"I know that but..."

"Shhh!" She shushes him again. "We must do more." She rests the corn in the grass and rips open his shirt. His talking is getting out of hand. "Are you ready?"

Everything is happening so fast for Adrian, his head feels as if it's spinning, but he desperately wants her, but he also want to get to know her. A Goddess. "I suppose I'm ready."

"Good." She scoots off to the left side of him and helps him up from his back. "You are a beautiful human." Rubbing her hand down his smooth hairless chest.

Adrian licks his lips and strokes his hand up her satiny leg. She feels so soft and he loves it.

"Do you like the way I feel?"

"Yes."

She picks up the corn from the grass and places it into his hand. "You must use it."

"What?" He can't believe what he heard. Then again, this entire situation is surreal.

"It is what we must do." She guides his hand between her thighs.

"Really?" He's never fucked anyone with corn, hell, he's never thought about it.

"Yes." She opens her legs wide bringing the jeweled corn in his hand to the lips between her thighs and helps him slowly massage it over the brim of her petals.

Adrian thinks her hairless pink pussy is gorgeous and that the multicolored corn (though it's still a little strange to him) is perfect next to it. He removes her hand and takes full control of the corn, gently sliding it between the moist lips.

"Ah..." She sighs, and lays down on her back.

He tenderly grazes the ridges of the corn over her clit, being sure that she feels every raised rounded edge.

"Mmmm," she hums sensually. "That's feels amazing, Adrian."  

"You're so beautiful." Kneads his free hand over the bulge growing in his jeans.

"Thank you, my King." She massages her pillowy breasts with both hands.

"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He pushes the tip of the ears of corn inside her, twisting it as it enters her. Feeling the kernels burst to her tight constricting muscles. Something very unexpected.

"Oh, Adrian," she moans arching her back. She thinks that he knows exactly how to use corn.

He stokes the cob in and out, watching it disappear and reappear with the luscious juices of her sex surrounding it. Causing the corn to glisten even more. Adrian licks his lips imagining how the corn would taste. He's tasted corn during his stay in Storybrooke, but he never craved it until now. He moves the corn faster to match the rhythm of the hand over his pants and the Goddesses legs begin to quake.

"Ahh, ahh." She lifts her right foot, resting it on his shoulder. She was right, he really does know how to use corn.

Adrian softly kisses her ankle.

"Faster."

He complies, increasing the speed of his hand.

"Oh... Ooohh!" She curls her toes. "You like... You like fucking me the the corn?" 

"Yes, I do."

"Then tell me... Oh... Tell me how much you like it."

"I love it. I love it so much, Belle." He moves the leg on his shoulder over to the other and scoots himself between her, so that her beautiful folds are right in front of him. He uses the thumb of his right hand to fondle her clit and continues using the left to fuck her with the corn.

"Ah, ah, ah," she moans every time the corn hits the back of her walls and she rolls her hips in time with his movement of the corn inside her

The bulge in Adrian's jeans is so tight that his cock feels as if it could burst out of the zipper. "I'm aching for you, Belle," he groans through his teeth.

"Good," she sighs out and her breathing becomes hollow and quick.

"Oh Belle," his voice is oozing sex. "You're so hot." He quickens his slippery thumb over her pink bundle of nerves. "You're going to make this corn pop." Adrian, doesn't know what possessed him to say what he just said, but the Goddess isn't going to make him regret it.

"Yes. Yes!" She digs her nails in the grass underneath and her body tenses.

Suddenly, the lenses of Adrian's glasses are hit by a little white object. "Wh-what?" He glances down and there's a popped corn kernel laying in the grass. "Belle?"

Now there's popcorn? What hell is going on?

"Don't stop. Don't stop," she breaths deeply between words.

Though he's a little confused, he still obeys her and doesn't quit.

More popcorn begins to pop from the Goddess as her King fucks her harder with the corn. "Ahhh!" She closes her eyes tightly, turning her head away from him, pulling out handfuls of grass. He feels so amazing. She's never felt this way with any other King.

Adrian is mesmerized by the popcorn filling his hands. It's the most bizarre thing he's ever seen and he's, oddly, more inflamed by it. He removes the half popped corncob from the Goddess, tosses it, and quickly lays on his belly, submerging his face into her magical popcorn popping pussy.

The Goddess grapples onto the back of his head. He went down on her so quick and she needed something else to hold on to.

Adrian eats her corn flavored pleasure center like his life depended on it. Suckling gently at her clit, pulling it between his soft lips and rapidly flicking his tongue over it. Oh how she tastes better than he imagined. He lifts his head and takes a piece of the popped kernels from the ground, dips it in her sweet syrup and eats The Goddess Pussy Flavored Popcorn: the sweetest popped corn he has ever tasted. "Mmm." He dips more inside, enjoying every crispy crunch of his new favorite snack.

"That's never happened before," she says, sitting up from her back.

"Really?" He asks, even though he's never seen such a sight. He was starting to think that kind of thing was a regular occurrence for corn goddesses.

"No, Adrian, you are special." She combs her hand through his hair and straightens the glasses on his face.

"I'm not anything special."

"But you are." She feeds him a piece of the popcorn and he grins up at her, chewing with a mouth full. They share a moment gazing at each other, feeling a strong connection between them, drawing them closer. This is something neither of them expected. She taps the lenses of his gasses to distract his gaze. They shouldn't be feeling anything other than corn filled pleasure. "Let me show you how special I think you are." She snaps her fingers and Adrian finds himself laying on his back, bare-naked. The Goddess kisses the top of his right foot and trails little kisses up his leg, stopping at his throbbing erection. She grazes her tongue over his redden tip and wraps her soft painted lips around it.

"Oohh!" He shivers, her lips are as cold as ice, but they quickly warm.

The Goddess fills her mouth with his 8 inch thickness, saliva dribbles down the shift, as she slowly draws more of his cock inside her. She pauses, takes a breath and cut her deep sapphire eyes up at him.

He lifts his head to witnesses his pulsating manhood disappearing between her plump lips and the erotic sight is all too much.

An actual Goddess is putting his dick into her mouth. Unbelievable.

His eyes roll back, hitting his head a little hard against the ground and the most savage animalistic grunt escapes his lips. Adrian, had no idea he could sound so primitive.

She massages his balls and continues inching the tip of his cock to the back of her throat. She presses her lips firmly around his member as she eases it out, sucking hard on his blunt end and making a popping sound in the release. (No, that sound was not popcorn.) She kisses and licks him as she crawls up his body, perching herself on his lap.

Adrian, once again has the breathtaking view of her on top of him and he wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now, but here with her. "Can you let your hair down?" He has an urge to curl his fingers in it.

"Of course, anything for you." She shakes her head and her long curls magically falls out from its elaborate style. She flips it all to the left shoulder and leans into him. "Is this better for you?"

"Yes." He rasps his fingers through her hair and it's softer than he imagined.

"We have to do more, Adrian." She slips her hand down between their bodies and takes hold of his cock. "Are you ready?" Softly kisses his cheek.

"Yes, I'm ready."

She sits up, slides him into her gushing opening and clenches her walls around him.

"Ah... Oh, Belle." He sits up and buries his face into her neck, ravenously sucking and licking on her flesh. He needs to consume all of her, every single inch of her lush body, but she pushes him back down into the grass.

The Goddess places her hands on his chest and she rides his thickness, hard.

"Oh, oh, oh," he pants, shutting his eyes and clamps onto her hips, gripping them tightly. Feeling himself going over the edge already. He thinks she's amazing.

She slows for a moment, grinding against him and tilts forward for a kiss from his sweet lips. "You feel so good inside me," she whispers, then sits up again, taking his cock for another fast ride.

"Ahh! Fuck!" He feels like his mind is going to explode. Adrian takes hold of her shoulders, turning her into her back and positioning himself on top of her. He needs to take control before he cums when he isn't ready to.

And he's not ready for this experience to end, not just yet.

He pushes the glasses up on his nose as he hold himself above her, catching his breath. Needing to calm himself for a moment before taking things a little slower.

The Goddess giggles and nibbles on her bottom lip. "Was that too much for you, my King?"  

"A little," he breathes.

"Awww." She cups his left cheek. "Then you may take it slow."

He hold himself inside her just to savor the feeling of her moist wall constricting around his shaft, then he begins to thrust inside her. Firm, but tender and slow.

"Ah." Her body jerks to the force of his prod. "Ah, ah, ah," she moans each time he gently slams into her. She slides her hand down his back and grabs hold of his ass, tightly squeezing. His cheeks clench to her touch. "I have... Something... For you," her voice is slow and breathy.

He halts his steady plunges inside her. "What do you have?" He dips his face into her warm neck, the sensation of her skin against him is electrifying.

"This." With the hand not full of Scottish ass, she flicks her wrist and the second ear of corn flies into the palm.

He lifts his head and sees the corn in her hand. "We have to do something else with it?"

"Yes." She brings the corn close to her lips, blowing on it and the husk flows from the corn like dust in the wind. Now she holds a clean ear of corn. "It's your turn."

"My turn for what?"

"We must use the corn, my King. It's all apart of the ritual."

Adrian takes a moment to think. He's never really had to think this much during sex, solving problems in his mind as things are happening, but it doesn't take him long to know where it's all headed. Sex with a goddess is very complex. "You mean, use it on me?"

"Yes, we must both enjoy the pleasure of the corn."

Adrian's ass clenches tightly when he hears those words. He isn't sure if he's gonna like it.

"Do not be so tense, my King."

"You can tell?" His right brow raises.

"Yes." She blows on the corn again and it magically gets smeared with a yellowish creamy substance.  

"What's that?"

"We can't glide it inside without a little lubrication."

"Yes, I know that, Dearie, but what it it?"

She giggles, nibbling on her bottom lip again. "Unsalted butter, of course."

And he thought they have passed the point where things couldn't get any stranger. "Really, Belle?"

"Yes." She nips at his lips. "I'll be gentle, my King."

"Alright, Belle." He's already fully comment to the ritual, might as well complete it.

"Oh, fuck me Adrian." She wraps her legs around his waist.

He continues with his lunges, pacing himself to go a little faster.

The Goddess uses her powers to make the corn levitate and it flies behind him, stopping at his ass. She uses both hands to spread his cheeks and gently eases the buttered corn inside.

"Oh shit," he grunts as the corn stretches his hole and immediately stops his advances inside her, focusing on the corn entering him.

"You're so tight, my King." She pushes more of the corn inside.

"Mmhmm," he hums in reply, can't bring himself to speak. Feeling every inch of the corn and it's ridges.

"Do you like it?"

"Mmhmm," he hums again.

She slowly pulls a little of the corn out then slips it back inside him, beginning the steady rhythm of corn fucking him in the ass.

"Oh... Oh... Oh, Belle." He's loving every buttery inch. He matches his lunges inside the Goddess with the speed of the corn, fucking her balls deep with everything he has.

The Goddesses hands tighten on his hot buttered buns and she closes her eyes, entering a state of pure bliss.

Adrian's balls smacks against her pussy and his cock slips out. He doesn't waste any time putting himself back inside.

"Ahh.. Ahh! Cum inside me," she moans in a shortness of breath.

He takes several more powerful thrust in her drenched cunt. The penetration of the corn is wearing him thin and he doesn't know how much longer he can hold off coming. Sweat drip from Adrian's brow, as one of the strongest orgasms of his life takes over his body and the Goddesses pussy is filled with an unwieldy load of his warm seed. Adrian not only sees stars, but whole galaxies behind his tightly closes eyes.

"Ooh... Oh yes!" Her entire body, not just her pussy, clamps down and the rush of her orgasm sweeps over her.

Cum slowly drips out of her, falling to the ground and a golden ripple of magic sweeps underneath them. Purifying the cornfield and marking half of the ritual complete.

Adrian is completely out of breath, but he uses the small burst of energy inside him to move down between her legs and eats her fresh corny creampie.

The Goddess tangles her hands in his silvery hair, rolling her hips against his face and uses her powers to increase the speed of the buttery corn in his ass.

As his face is nose deep in sweet corn pussy, licking her clean, Adrian's body quakes from the movement of the corn between his buns. His cock twitches and he cums again, squirting a steady stream into the grass. "Oh, fuck," he moans as he lifts his head from her sweet pussy lips and she slowly removes the corn from him. Adrian rolls over, collapsing on his back, having just had the best, and corniest, sex of his life.

The Goddess disappears and reappears in his arms, kissing him lovingly on the neck. She never expect to feel such bliss with him. The Goddess has done the ritual many times and has never, ever, felt this way afterwards. Feeling this way will make what she has to do next very unnerving.

"Oh, Belle... That was... That was..."

"Shhh." She presses her finger against his glistening lips. "You do not have to speak, my King." She lays her head on his chest. "Rest.”

 

##  _Part Five: Running For Life_

Adrian Gold unpleasantly awakes from his post organic comma. Finding the Goddess trying to dig her hand into his chest. "What are you doing?" He pushes her away from him and scoots back.

She stares at him confused with wide eyes. This has never happened to her before. Never. "It won't come out."

"What won't come out? What the hell were trying to do to me?" Adrian freaks.

"It won't come out. Why won't it come out?" She crawls up to him, reaching for his hand. She thought he was something special, but not in a way that would stop her from completing the ritual.

"You stay away from me." He moves further away, gripping his right hand over his heart. "What were you doing? What won't come out?" He frantically yells at her and suddenly what she was trying to do dawns on him. "You're trying to take it. You're trying to take my heart." He stands to his feet and searches for his clothes, but the Goddess made them disappear with her powers. "You do this all the time?" He straightens the gasses on his face.

She gazes back at him with a vacant stare.

"You're a monster."

"There's a reason why I can't take it. Let me explain."

"I don't want to hear anything from you. You stay away from me." Adrian dashes off into the cornfield, completely naked, ass still buttery from the corn, running for his life. He needs to get out of Storybrooke now.

 

\-----

 

The sky brightens the further he gets away from the cornfield. It's still covered in thick clouds but the sun shines through them. Adrian is desperate to find some clothes. He can't go around town in nothing but his birthday suit, especially if he's planning to steal a car.

Adrian finds a white farmhouse just through the cornfield and he checks every window to see if anyone his home. And to his luck, no one is there. The last thing he needs is to run into one of the townspeople, they are the reason why he ended up like this. They knew what the Goddess was.

He opens the window through the kitchen and climbs inside, then searches the house for anything he can wear. He finds the jacket to an old black suite in the bedroom closet and quickly throws it around his shoulders. Then tears the pants down from the hanger and steps inside them. Adrian slips his feet into a pair of running shoes and makes his way towards the exit. Everything he's wearing is far too big, but he doesn't care. All he cares about is seeing Storybrooke diminish through the rear-view mirror of a car.

 

\-----

 

The streets of Storybrooke are empty as Adrian treads as fast as he can, seeking any car he can take. He thinks it's odd that no one is around, but his entire stay in this town has been nothing but one odd event after another. He keeps his eyes out for any of the townspeople. They cannot know that the Goddess didn't complete whatever she had planned for him.

Nearly thirty minutes after escaping from the Goddesses heart ripping clutches, Adrian finds a yellow 1989 Volkswagen Beetle parked outside of the Storybrooke diner. It's the only car he has seen this entire time and in the back of his mind, he thinks it may be a trick. He wouldn't put it passed the corn loving citizens of this town. But Adrian is desperate to leave and if this car sitting out alone is a trick, then he's willing to take a chance with it. He can't spend one more second in this place. Everyone in town was trying to kill him.

He rushes to the car and pulls on the handle on the passenger's side, but it's lock up tight, so he quickly checks the other. He has never stolen a car, or even hot wired one, but to get outta this place, he's gonna fucking try. He searches around the car for anything heavy to break the window, nothing is going to stop him from getting inside.

"Mr. Gold?"

Adrian jerks up from his knees, he heard his name when he was looking under the car. When he turns around, the Spawn of Corn in standing right in front of him. Holy hell. "You stay away from me," he shrieks, backing up against the car, closing his jacket to cover up his bare chest.

"Mr. Gold I left you the note, remember? I tried to help you."

"As far as I'm concerned, you were helping yourself, but it didn't work. I got away from her." He lifts his baggy pants.

"But I was trying to help you and I'm trying to help you now," the boy explains. "The Goddess came to my mother, the mayor. Belle is looking for you and now my mom has the whole town searching for you too. You shouldn't be out here."

"I know, that's why I'm trying to get into this car and get as far away as I can from this horrific place." The child grabs Adrian by the hand to drag him off behind the diner, but Adrian snatches his hand away. "What the hell are you doing kid?"

"You have to know what's going on, but we shouldn't talk out in the open." He reaches for his hand again.

"Don't touch me kid."Adrian pulls away. "I know what's going on. Belle is a monster and she's trying to kill me, and anything else I don't really care about. So leave me alone, I need to get out of here." He turns back to the car and continues his search for something to break the glass.

"Did you perform the ritual?" The boy instantly adds.

Adrian pauses and turns back to the child. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"You can't leave, if you did. I don't know why, but you'll turn into dust if you try to cross the town line."

Adrian feels as if he's been punched in stomach. There's no escaping this deadly situation. Why did he have to plan to go to an antiques convention?

"She needs your heart to complete the ritual and insures a strong harvest season."

"Why is corn so damn important to you people that you're willing to kill to make sure that it fucking grows!?" Adrian meant to say that in his head, but he freaked out and shouted it out loud.

And in that moment, the mayor with a small posse of townspeople storm from around the corner. Adrian's little meltdown helped them find him. Now they can return him to the Goddess and complete the ritual with the crushing of his heart.

"Get away from him Henry," Mayor Mills orders her son.

"Mom, we shouldn't be doing this. We should be helping him. This has to stop."

"You know we can't help him, Henry. He has already tasted the Goddesses forbidden fruit, or should I say, vegetable. He has to die." The mayor turns to the sheriff standing by her side. "Take him in Sheriff Graham. The Goddess needs to finish off her King and we will have the greatest corn harvest in years."

Adrian is stuck motionless, surrounded by people that want him dead so they can grow corn. He's never felt so insignificant in his 53 years of life. Even if he could move, there's nowhere for him to run.

Sheriff Graham removes the handcuffs from his belt and steps close to the frightened antiques salesman.

In that instant, just as Adrian is witnessing his life flashing before his deep chocolate eyes, a flurry of shimmering golden smoke engulfs him and he disappears.

 

##  _Part Six: Gone Forever_

Adrian founds himself back in the middle of the cornfield that he has just escaped. The stars still glisten in the sky and he is with the beautiful Goddess, who moments ago was close to killing him. 

She stands before him in all her dazzling godly glory. The humanly complexion that she sported once before has vanished.

"You stay away from me," Adrian protests and turns away from the Goddess to make another escape, but she appears before him, blocking his path.

This is it, this is the moment Adrian Gold's life will end.

"Do what you will Goddess." He drops to his knees. If he's going to die, he will sacrifice himself and not be taken by the will of a god.

The Goddess takes in a sharp breath and her appearance changes, making herself less intimidating. She didn't expect him to give himself up, no one has ever done so.

"Do it Belle, I'm not going anywhere. You're making sur..." His lips are hushed by the Goddesses dainty fingers on his lips.

"I've been searching for you."

"I know that." He removes her hand from his lips. "You want to kill me and now is your chance."

"I've been searching for you longer than you think. I can not kill you, my King. I can not harm you at all."

"Wh-what?" He's baffled once again. Something that has been happening constantly since stepping into this town. "You sent the whole town after me."

"I needed help to find you."

Adrian stands to his feet. "You're a god. Why would you need help to find me?"

"I do not know, but it all has to do with the prophecy."

"Now there's a prophecy?"

"Please, my King, let me explain," Belle tells Adrian about a prophecy an old seer woman had told her eons ago. That she will take the hearts of many fake Kings, until she finds her one true King. The one destined to be with her forever. "I knew you were different, but I did not think I would ever find you. So I was afraid when I couldn't remove your heart. This life has been a curse."

"So you and I are supposed to be together? In love? But what about the corn? Those crazy psychos and the corn!?" Adrian questions.

"The corn is a symbols of our love and now that we're together, it will grow stronger. If you will have me."

Adrian Gold takes a moment to think. Everything he's just learned is completely unbelievable. His life could change in just a split second. Is he willing to make that choice? "I don't know, Belle. I... I don't know. Though you can't harm me, I still have to give up my life? Why?"

"So we will be happy. It's the way everything is supposed to be. Are you not happy in the life you live now?"

"My life is not perfect, but it's a life and it's mine."

The Goddess lowers her head and sits down in the soft green grass. Centuries ago, she would dream of this moment everyday. The day she find her love, but she never thought he wouldn't want to stay with her. "You will not have me then?"

"How can we be together?" He asks, pushing up the glasses on his face and sits next to her. "You are a god and I am a human. Why would you want to be with anyone like me?"

"You are different. You gave yourself to me when you thought you were going to die. No one has ever done that. What changes now?"

"What changes is that now I have a choice. You were going to kill me and I was afraid. I didn't want to die at someone else's command," he speaks honestly to her, directly from his heart. "But I don't think you will ever understand a fear like that."

"But I can't not harm you."

"I know that, but that's not the point. We're too different. You didn't know that you couldn't harm me, but you still tried to do it and I can't get over that. Not yet at least. I'm sorry, Belle, but you're going to have to let me go."

The Goddesses eyes burns red with fury. She can't let him walk away after her long search for him. "I will not let you go," her voice echos through the cornfield and her long hair flows in the sudden gust of wind. "You are mine, you belong to me!"  

Her anger takes away Adrian's breath, but he is not afraid of her. Not anymore. He understand that she is upset. "I am not your's, I am not anyone's. And you have no choice, but to let me go."

The Goddesses fury deflates and the harsh wind stops blowing. "Why would I think you would ever want to be with me? I am a monster. You have said so." She puts her hands into her lap and turns her head away from him, gazing off into the flowing cornfield.

Adrian scoots closer to the Goddess and takes her hand. "The things you have done were wrong, but it was not completely your fault. Your hand was forced by the will of a prophecy."

She faces him, her eyes fixes on his and her heart is filled with great remorse. "I apologize to you, Adrian. I should not have tried to kill you and I should not have tried to keep you."

"Are you letting me go?"

A single tear falls to her cheek. "Yes, Adrian."

He gently wipes away her tear with his thumb. He didn't expect it to feel like ice water. "I didn't know goddesses could cry."

"I may not know fear, but I do know loneliness." The Goddess waves her hand over him and he disappears in a hazes of golden smoke.

Adrian find himself outside the Storybrooke town line, in his own car and his own clothing. He looks back at the town and the clouds above it fades before his eyes, revealing a seamless blue sky. He sits back in the crimson leather seat and stares off at the road ahead. He sighs, buckles his seat-belt and starts the ignition. Beginning the long road home.

 

##  _Part Seven: Adrian's Choice_

One year has passed since Adrian Gold left the town of Storybrooke and the Goddess. He returned to his life as an antiques dealer, buying and selling merchandise to customers, day in and day out. Building his collection. He never really thought there was anything missing in his life, until he met the Goddess, and he realized his life was missing companionship and love.  

Adrian tried to find that love, but nothing with the people he ever met went anywhere further than a first date. Adrian's life is destined to be a lonely one.

He misses the Goddess. They made a connection that day in the cornfield and it wasn't just fate. He felt something for her, but he was afraid to admit it, he was afraid it was real. And it absolutely was.

A year to the day Adrian's car broke down outside of Storybrooke, he makes the decision to close the shop, selling most of his collection and breaking ties with neighbors, co-workers and friends. (Which he really didn't have many.) Letting them all know that he is officially retiring to the country. Looking for an escape from his life (Which has become a mundane one.) and hoping to find something to fill the void in his heart.

 

\-----

 

When Adrian made the choice to move to the country, he didn't intend on going back to Storybrooke. But once he hit the road, he found himself right outside of its town line, exactly two days after the corn festival. And something isn't quite right.

The last time he was here the town was lush with rich cornfields, inside and outside the city. But now all the corn is dying. Adrian drives through the town looking the find the mayor and ask her what has happened to the corn.

"Oh my Goddess!" Mayor Mills looks up from her desk, finding Adrian Gold in her city hall office. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Your secretary let me in." He steps closer to her desk.

"Remind me to fire Mary-Margaret when you leave." She stands from the leather office chair, pointing at the door. "In fact, get out."

This is nothing like the hospitality he was met with on his first visit to Storybrooke. "Just listen, I don't want much, even though this whole town tried to kill me."

"Yeah, sorry about that." She shrugs. "Most of us are born here and all we know is the ritual and the festival, but we had no idea about the prophecy."

"Oh, she told you."

"She told us everything after you left." The mayor reclaims her seat. "Well, what do you want?"

"All I want to know is what's happening to the corn?" Adrian wouldn't care about the corn if he didn't know a goddess was the keeper of it.

"She didn't bless it. She didn't finish the ritual last year and she didn't show at all this year. Now there's people in this town starving and the economy is a wreck." The mayor signs papers on her desk. "But we'll be fine. We'll make it though." She lifts her head and can't believe that he's still standing in her office. "Can't you see I'm busy. Is there something else you need?" She blames him for the state of the city.

"How can I find the Goddess?"

"I don't know. She always came to us and now she probably never will."

Adrian feels like he's been punched in the heart. He really needed to see her again. She's the only reason why he returned to this place. He slowly turns away from the desk and heads for the door.

"Oh good, you're leaving. Send Mary-Margaret in on your way out."

 

\-----

 

Adrian sits in his black Cadillac outside of the mayor's office, trying to think of a way to see the Goddess again. He knows that she's hurting, the cornfields dying are a definite sign to that. The Goddess must be extremely lonely.

An idea come to mind and Adrian fills with hope. If he goes back to the cornfield where she took him, maybe she can find him. He quickly starts the car and speeds down the road, leaving black tire marks behind him.

 

##  _Part Eight: Back For You_

Adrian stands in the middle of the cornfield, looking up at the cloudless sky. He has no idea if this is going to work, but he has to try. "Belle," he says softly, hoping that she can hear his voice. "Belle, ever since leaving I've wondered if I've made a mistake," he speaks passionately. "I was afraid." The wind picks up, rustling all the dying corn around him, and he looks for any sign of the Goddess. But when the wind stops, he knows it was never her. "I was afraid of what was happening. I was even afraid of you for a moment, but that faded. I've had time to think about it, about everything, and I am not afraid anymore. I came back for you."

"You came back for me?"

Adrian quickly turns and the Goddess is directly in his face. "Aha!" He squeals, losing his balance and falling backwards, but the Goddess instantly catches him. "Belle?" He looks up at her from her arms. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry." She helps him stand up straight and readjust his glasses.

"It's alright." He takes a deep breath. "I just didn't expect for you to show up that way. I was looking for the wind to pick up or the sky to turn dark."

"I don't always do it that way. That's just me showing off."

"You like to show off?"

"Sometimes." A small smile stretches across her face.

"I thought you couldn't find me and I didn't know if you could hear anything I've said."

"You are right, I can not find your location, but I was already here. I've been coming here since you left. And yes, I did hear everything you said."

"You've been coming here since I left?"

"Yes, my King, hoping to see you again."

"Oh, Belle." He takes her hand, gazing longingly into her ocean blue eyes. "So you've missed me just as much as I missed you?"

"Yes." She nods. "Did you mean everything you said?"

"Yes, Belle, I did come back for you and I want to be with you. If you'll have me." 

"But what about your life? What about me trying to kill you?"

"My life was nothing, I was miserable and I forgive you for what you've done. It was not your fault. You are not a monster."

"What are you saying, Adrian?"

"We are fated to be together and I didn't want to believe it, until I felt that I couldn't live without you. You were right, this is the way everything is supposed to be. The hollowness I had in my heart is gone, because I'm here with you."

"Adrian, you really mean this?"

"Yes, my Queen, every word."

The Goddess smiles brightly and wraps her arms around her true love, hugging him tightly. "I've waited so long for you. I didn't think you would ever come back. I can't believe it's finally over."

"What's finally over, Belle?"

"The loneliness." She presses her lips to his for the first time in a year.

Adrian parts his lips allowing her to introduce her tongue. He missed her taste, the taste of extra sweet corn.

"Are you ready?" She whispers upon his lips, gazing into his eyes.

"Ready for what?" He strokes his fingers through her long chestnut curls.

"To become the same."

"You can do that?"

"Only for you."

He takes a deep breath and sighs out heavily. This is was the greatest decision of his life. "Yes, yes I'm ready."

She places both hands on his face and slowly draws him into her lips. "Do not be afraid, my King," she whispers. "We shall be happy and together." She kisses him firmly, breathing new life inside of him.

His lips begin to glow and the whole of his body follows. Adrian's appearance doesn't not change, he wasn't born as a natural god, but the power he feels rushing through him is all too real.

The dying corn around them revives into new life as well. Standing stronger and greener than it's been in a year.

When the Goddess pulls away from his lips, Adrian opens his eyes and he can not see. He quickly removes his glasses and the world is clear around him. "Belle," he says in a low breathy tone.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel incredible." He drops the glasses on the ground.

"Come, my King, we have a lot a corn to bring back, but first, let me show you home."

  

##  _Epilogue_

The Annual Storybrooke Corn Festival is going strong, one year after the true God and Goddess of the corn have found each other. The stage is set in front of the Storybrooke library and the entire town is waiting for their godly visitors.

The sky is cloudy and thunder booms in the atmosphere. Lightning flickers and the day in Storybrooke abruptly turns to night. Moments of silence and pure darkness passes, giving way for the daylight to return. The crowd of adoring townspeople cheer to the sight of their lords to bless this year's massive corn harvest. The corn will be far more abundant than years before. Everything in the ritual is now balanced.

The God and Goddess of the corn assented from the lighting and rests upon their thrones. Thrones that are now equal in size.

The God takes the hand of his Queen and bring her to her feet. His humanly behavior is far from diminished and he pulls his Queen into him, kissing her passionately. A year as a god has not changed how much he enjoys her taste.

They make their appearances before their worshipers and escape to the privacy of the wide open space in the middle of the cornfield. The same place they enjoyed their first encounter.

"Your getting good at this, my King." She combs her hand through his shoulder length hair. "Your powers get stronger everyday."

"I have a good teacher." He presses his lips to hers, savoring her sweet flavor. "Should we get started, Sweetheart?" He snaps his fingers and an ear of sweet yellow corn appears in his hand.

"Mmm.." She takes the corn from his hand and leers at him seductively. "Yes," she purrs and anchors the corn between her teeth.

The newly crowned corn God leans into his Queen and they share a taste of the sweet corn, eating it right from the cob.

The corn begins to pop from their passionate embrace and they continue with the performance of the harvest ritual.


End file.
